This invention relates to a cleaning brush formed with a chamber for containing a cleaning solution and a valve urged by a bristle plate for controlling a flow of the solution.
Typically, a cleaning brush and a cleaning solution are used for cleaning. For convenience, a cleaning brush is equipped with a chamber for containing a cleaning solution, such as a detergent solution, when in use. Conventionally, such a cleaning brush merely provides a hole on a bottom of the chamber, and further provides a manual valve to control a flow of the solution. In operation, the valve is switched, thereby allowing the solution to flow out by gravity. When the operation is completed, a user has to switch the valve back, thereby preventing the solution from continuously flowing out. This is inconvenient, and the solution will leak out if the user forgets to switch the valve back.
Furthermore, such a cleaning brush usually uses an innerly threaded flap to seal an inlet of the chamber; the user has to screw out the flap to replenish the chamber with solution, providing further inconvenience for the user. While the flap is put aside for replenishment, the flap is easily lost by the user's inadvertence.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.